The Lion King: The True Kings
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Simba saw Scar kill his father? What if he hadn't run away to never return? What if Mheetu was his little brother and bared witness as well? See how the story plays out as the pride learns early on of Scar's actions. How will the sons of Mufasa fair? Read and find out. Rated T for safety. Please leave a positive comment and/or constructive criticism. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: The True Kings**

**Chapter One**

Simba was in a panic. He was looking everywhere for his father in the raging stampede of wildebeests. Not only was he looking. So was Mheetu. The two of them had been playing down in the gorge, waiting for their dad when the stampede attacked. Simba and Mheetu had been saved but their father had been dragged back into the stampede. Just as they were about to assume the worse, a flash of red and gold fur sprang up onto the cliff next to them. They were relieved. "Daddy," Mheetu called over.

"Boys, climb up top, I'll meet you there," Mufasa commanded.

the two cubs obeyed their father and made their way up the cliff, about half-way up, Mheetu was starting to tire out. Simba looked back. "Come on little bro, you can do it," Simba said.

Mheetu made it onto the next rock with his brother, just as they were about to climb the next together, they heard their dad roaring in pain. Simba and Mheetu looked up. "It's Uncle Scar. Wait why is he grabbing dad like that?" Mheetu asked.

"I don't know but whatever he's saying it's..." Simba was cut off in mid sentence as he saw what happened next.

Scar threw their father off and down the cliff. "Nooooooo!" the two cubs yelled.

They hurried down as the last of the wildebeests passed by. They made their way through the dust looking for their father. They wanted to call out to him, but knowing Scar wasn't too far, they need to be quiet. Soon a stray wildebeest galloped by them and they saw their dad's figure. They ran over to him, but what they saw was a gruesome sight. "Daddy?" Mheetu asked quietly.

"Dad, come on please get up," Simba said.

"Daddy, we gotta go home," Mheetu said as he shook his father to wake up and started to form tears.

Simba tugged on their father's ear in a last attempt. and as they were about to loose hope, they heard him quietly moan. "Daddy," they said in unison.

"Boys, thank goodness you're alright," he said weakly.

"Dad, we gotta get back to Pride Rock," Simba said.

"I-I'm afraid... that's impossible for me little ones," Mufasa said.

"But daddy," Mheetu said.

"I don't know how much longer I have, but I will be seeing your grandfather soon," Mufasa said.

"No dad please," Simba pleaded.

"You have to leave me here. Scar is coming. If he finds you, I know now he will kill you both. You need to get back to your mother. Tell her what has happened. We Can't let Scar take over," Mufasa said.

"But dad, please," Simba said before he was inturupted.

"Go, now, he'll be coming soon. Go," Mufasa said.

"But," was all Mheetu said.

"Go," Mufasa demanded.

The boys obeyed their father's last request and made a dash for the cliffs, finding the safest way up. They could hear the laughs of hyenas approaching and knew they had to hurry. Once they reached the top, the took a quick breather. After they were ready, Simba said, "Come on, we gotta get back to mom. She and the pride will protect us. I don't know why, but I got a feeling the hyenas are working with Scar, come on."

Mheetu nodded and they dashed towards Pride Rock. As they made some distance from the gorge, they heard a faint voice of one of the hyenas yell, "There they are! After Them."

upon hearing this, the cubs picked up the pace as they neared closer to home. They hoped that Scar wasn't with them, since he could cover just as much distance in shorter time. Simba knew that they needed a lucky break. Mheetu was already showing that he was tiring out again, and he couldn't blame him since he was younger. Truth was, he didn't know how much longer he could keep the pace. The hyenas were gaining on them. Simba was about to assume the worst. Just then they heard a familiar and friendly voice. "Simba, Mheetu, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sarafina asked, who had been keeping her daughter company.

"Sarafina, we... we need your help," Simba said out of breath.

"What's going on boys?" Sarafina asked.

Her question was quickly answered as she heard the laughter of three familiar hyenas known to cause trouble. Just as they were about to prepare to leap at the cubs, Sarafina jumped in front of them and bared her teeth. The hyenas stopped dead in their tracks. "Get out of here," Sarafina commanded.

Not wanting to have another episode of scared skin, they made their way back to Scar. Sarafina turned around and looked at the boys. "Simba, Mheetu, what happened. why were the hyena's after you?" Sarafina asked.

Simba lowered his head in sadness, "They were trying to kills us to stop us."

"Stop you? Stop you from what?" Sarafina asked.

"Our daddy... he's... he's dead," Mheetu informed them before breaking into tears.

Sarafina was in shock. Mufasa was dead? How could this be? Her questions were soon answered. "Uncle Scar killed him," added Simba.

Sarafina gasped. Now it was clear why the hyenas were after them. Scar didn't want his paws dirty with his nephews blood. Whatever deal he made with the hyenas, he must of thought they would return the favor by killing the sons of his brother. "We need to get you to your mother at Pride Rock," Sarafina said.

She soon picked the boys up in her mouth and Nala leaped onto her back and hung on as they made their way home.

Meanwhile Scar was scolding the hyenas on their failure and now had to find a way to deal with the boys without revealing himself, even though it wouldn't do him much good.

Back at Pride Rock, Sarabi was overlooking the land in her husbands place since he was off with Simba and Mheetu, or so she thought. She then saw a familiar figure. Sarafina and she was carrying Sarabi's boys in quick haste. Alarmed, Sarabi rushed down the mountain. Sarafina soon slowed down and spotted her good friend and queen coming down to see them. "Sarafina what's going on. Why are my boys with you?" Sarabi asked.

"Sarabi, there is something you need to know from the boys," Sarafina answered.

"What is it?" Sarabi asked.

"Dad... Daddy is," Mheetu started.

"Yes?" Sarabi asked.

"He's... he;s been killed," Simba said.

Sarabi gasped, her only love gone. She need to know who was responsible. "Who killed him? I know it hurts boys, but I need to know," Sarabi said.

"Un-Uncle Scar killed him," Mheetu said.

Nala nuzzled Simba and then nuzzled Mheetu trying to cheer her friends up. Sarani was furious, her brother-in-law had killed his own flesh and blood. No doubt he wanted the throne. She had a hunch that a plan had been set to kill her sons too, but luckily it seemed to have failed. No a moment later, an unfriendly, but familiar voice appeared. "Simba, Mheetu, there you two are. I've been looking all over for you, I was so worried," Scar lied in a mocking tone.

"St-stay back!" Simba said as he and Mheetu seeked protection behind their mother.

"Boys, what's the matter, I was trying to find to make sure you were-" Scar was cut off.

"Enough with your lies Scar we know the truth of what has happened. You killed your own brother!" Sarabi snapped.

"Sarabi, you dare raise your voice to the brother of your king?" Scar asked.

"You are no brother, your nothing but a murderer," Sarabi said.

"Sarabi, whatever gave you that idea?" Scar asked as if he didn't have a clue.

"Your plan has failed Scar, you killed my husband and your tried to kill my sons. They told me everything," Sarabi said.

"Sarabi, they clearly must be traumatized. I saw Mufasa save them. I tried to reach him, but he fell into the gorge," Scar said.

"And how did you know he was in the gorge?" Sarabi asked.

"Because I led him there since his sons were trapped there by a stampede," Scar said.

"And how did you know they were in the gorge?" Sarabi said as her plan to have himself reveal his own truth played perfectly.

Scar was not expecting Sarabi to ask these questions. He then realized his huge mistake. "He told us our dad had surprise! He lied! We saw him throw dad into the gorge!" Simba said through his tears.

Sarabi pulled her sons to her chest and let them release their tears. "Scar, even in their traumatized state, my cubs would not make up something like that. And since you have so foolishly revealed yourself. We have no choice," Sarabi said.

"What do you plan to do kill me. Your boys are not old enough, nor are they fit to rule. I am the only King who can run this place," Scar said.

"No Scar, you will not run the Pride lands into the ground," Said another stern but gentle voice.

Everyone looked to see Uru, mother of Mufasa and Scar. "Mother, stay out of this," Scar said.

"No son, I cannot sit idly by and watch you destroy this land. One who kills their own kin is not fit to rule. True Simba and Mheetu are young, and to have them take over at this time would be foolish, but that does not mean that we will let you take over. There is a rule, that under certain circumstances such as this one, the Queen of the Pridelands will rule in the Kings stead. That responsibility falls to Sarabi now. She is a fine Queen and will ensure her cubs are raised a taught to be good kings. She will decide the appropriate actions," Uru said.

"Thank you dear mother Uru," Sarabi said.

Uru nodded. all though much of her hunting strength was gone, her wisdom remained, and she still had many years left in her. "So kill me. Kill the last of my mother's sons," Scar said coldly.

"No, I have something far more fitting. Death would be too easy, and it would make us no better then you at this point. No, I am going to let you live in exile. For the rest of your days, you will wonder the Outlands and think about the horrible treachery you have committed. However, should you ever return to our lands again, even if you have somehow gained another pride or other such nature, we will not hesitate to take your life," Sarabi said.

"You have not seen the last of me Sarabi, I will return one day and you and this whole pride will regret it. And I can't believe my own mother would side against her only son she had left," Scar said.

"No son of mine would ever had submitted themselves to acts of murder, especially their own family. My family ties to you are no longer," Uru said.

Scar was in shock and anger at the same time. Scar then stormed off, without a word or without second thought. Simba and Mheetu were still crying over their fathers death. "Sarafina, may I ask you take my sons inside Pride Rock and give them some milk. They need it right now. I need to speak with Uru and the rest of the Pride," Sarabi requested.

"Of course. Simba, Mheetu, I need you to come with me. Nala you too," Sarafina said.

The boys nodded and straightened themselves out best they could. Sarabi only gave a slight smile, still in a state of grief. Soon she made her way over to Uru. "Mother Uru, that must have been the hardest thing for you to have done. I can't imagine what I would be able to do if it were my own sons," Sarabi said.

"Let us hope you never have to make that decision. I tried to help him, but he just wouldn't let me. Scar's hate will destroy him if he does not wise up soon. He needs to realize that. He chose this path, and it will haunt him. I am more worried about the effect it has put on my grandsons. To see their father killed before their eyes, I am surprised they are keeping strong. You have taught them well Sarabi, and you will be a good Queen," Uru replied.

"Thank you Uru, now I need to gather the rest of the pride and reveal the bad news," Sarabi said as she began to walk off and turned to finish with, "But I cannot do it alone."

Uru chuckled sadly and followed her to where most of the pride was gathered, While Sarafina offered the cubs the nourishment they needed after their terrible ordeal, trying to comfort them best she could.

**End of Chapter One. This is not the only chapter, there will be more. I had this idea in my head for a while and thought I might put in the Twist that Mheetu is Simba's little brother and not Nala's. I hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear positive reviews and constructive criticism. My other stories will be worked on, but I need to get this one out there before I lost the idea. Enjoy and stay tuned. You all rock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King: The True Kings**

**Chapter T****wo**

Sarabi sat before her pride sisters, holding back what tears she could, Zazu, after awakening from unconsciousness and seeing what had happened before returning to Pride Rock, had perched himself next her, and Uru sat next to her as well, barley able to hold back her own. The Pride sisters mumbled for a moment until Sarabi asked for their attention. Sarabi sighed, "A few moments ago... I received news that my husband, King Mufasa was killed in a stampede of wildebeest. But this was no unforseen accident."

The lionesses gasped before she continued, "His young brother, Scar, had been planning this from the start. He led my sons into the gorge and told them to wait for him. No sooner after he left, the stampede came through, he led my husband there telling him he had to save them, and that's where he killed my husband. I have also learned that Scar has been working with the hyenas, and was probably planning on letting them take over. This is based of the combined information I have from my sons themselves and from what Zazu was able to encounter."

The pride sisters were now shedding their own tears that were mixed with sadness, sympathy and anger all at once. Sarabi continued through her own tears once more, "For me, this a very deep and personal loss, as is it for mother Uru. By the law of the Pridelands, because of Scar's treachery, I am to rule in my husbands place until my sons are of the proper age to claim their birthright as the kings of our land. I do warn all those in the pride to keep a watchful eye for Scar. He is not dead, for it would have been to light of a punishment. He is in exile and remain so for the rest of his days. However, should he return, he is to be executed immediately if alone. His ties to the royal family are no more, but I have a feeling he will be back, and might not be alone in the future, so we all need to be prepared. I have already sent cheetahs that volunteered to send word to all other animals in our land to keep an eye out and report anything they can to us."

The lionesses listened through their tears as Sarabi finished, "For those willing to volunteer, I ask kindly that you bring my husbands body back so that he may have a proper resting place among the ancestors of our pride. I would join you if I could, but Simba and Mheetu need my company at this moment. I cannot begin to imagine what pain they are in, after having to see their father taken from them in front of their eyes, and at such an innocent age. They are doing their best to hold their own, but they are only cubs, and need support. I am sure you all understand. Those of you with cubs, go and be with them. And to any of those who are willing, let us have a party organized tonight's hunt. Mourn if you must, but be strong, for I know this is a terrible loss for us all."

Sarabi soon made her way up to the cave and sat next to Sarafina as she finished nursing the cubs. Simba and Mheetu came and nuzzled her with tears in their eyes, unable to speak. Sarabi wrapped her paw around her sons and said, "I know you two must be feeling so much sadness right now. Do not hold it back. Let it go. Your father wouldn't want you to hold back your emotions."

"Why mom? Why did he have to die?" Simba asked through his tears.

"This is our fault really," Mheetu said.

"Now Mheetu, you know that's not true," Sarabi said.

"But none of this would have happened if we hadn't of trusted Scar. Dad would still be here if we had just stayed home like we had been told to," Mheetu said.

"Now listen to me. Your father's death wasn't of your doing. Scar is at fault alone. We were all fooled. If you remember I was there when Scar came and told you that he was bringing you along for a surprise your father had. If I had known Scar was up to no good, I would have kept you here. The only one who deserves any blame is Scar, and if he ever returns, I assure you, it will not end well for your former uncle," Sarabi said as she pulled them into another hug.

Sarafina put a paw on her friend's shoulder, giving her whatever comfort she could. She knew it would take a couple days for the pride to recover from this loss, but it would be even longer for Sarabi and her sons, and not to mention her majesty, Uru. "Now, there are some things I need to put forth, and this will go for all the cubs, but you three are the first to hear it," Sarabi says as she looks at her sons and Nala.

All three cubs listen in, as well as Sarafina. "First of all, none of you cubs are to leave the cave without the approval of me or Sarafina. Second, if you do leave the cave, we will have a pride sister be watching you cubs at all times. Third, no venturing off into unknown areas or places you know are dangerous, like the Elephant Graveyard and Outlands. And fourth, do not attempt sneaking off or try anything dangerous just to show off. Not with all the worry that's going to be going on after today, alright?" Sarabi asked.

The cubs nodded, for in all honesty, after what had happened, going off on their own wasn't something they wanted to do, nor was showing off or going to forbidden places. Nala then came over and said, "I really am sorry for what happened. If it might mean anything, even though he wasn't my real father, M-Mufasa was like a father to me and... for me, it feels like I lost a father as well."

Sarafina and Sarabi weren't the least bit surprised. It's was true. Sarafina had mated with another lion, named Ni, but a week before Sarafina knew that Nala was on the way, he had taken off. Mufasa told her that he was really sorry to leave her, but his heart lied on another path and he had left. Mufasa had pleaded for him to stay, but nothing convinced him. Sarafina couldn't blame him though. He was a wanderer, and could never stay too long in one place. He promised he would cross their way again, but probably not for a very long time. Once Sarafina and the pride learned that she was carrying his cub, they were overjoyed but also sad, for Nala would not know her father. Mufasa did treat her as if she was part of the family, even though she knew her father was somewhere else.

Simba and Mheetu smiled a bit at her comment and Simba pulled her into a group hug with them. "Guess that makes you like, an honorary sister. Right mom?" Simba asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sarabi chuckled, "For the time being honey."

"What do you mean by that mom?" Mheetu ask, as he sniffed, recovering from the crying.

"I'll tell you when your older," Sarabi said as she ruffled her son's tuft of fur.

"Mooom," Mheetu pouted as he placed his paws on top of his head.

Everyone giggled at that. Soon, the pride sisters came back with Mufasa's body, and they took it to the resting place of their ancestors. Simba and Mheetu stuck close to their mother, ears low, and tears formed once more. They were followed by all the fellow mothers and their cubs as they walked on, along with a few adolescent lionesses. When they made it to the resting place, Sarabi set Mufasa's body down gently and soon spoke, "Here, our former king... King Mufasa, my husband, lays, in his final resting place. May his soul be in the stars with our ancestors to watch over us as his body stays to bless this area with lush grass as his ancestors now do, so that our prey may eat it, and in turn us and our fellow predators eat the prey, as is the Circle of Life. His legacy shall remain in our hearts and minds as we live on to tell his story. Praise our ancestors of the Pridelands."

"Praise," the pride sisters and cubs spoke in unison.

Soon all who had something to say or give made their peace with the fallen king and made their way to Pride Rock. Once there, the hunting party was gathered and Sarabi said before they took off, "I know you all are still mourning and I do not blame you. I thank you for volunteering on hunting tonight, and I hope you have a good hunt. I could accompany you if..."

Sarabi was cut short as Suka said, "Forgive me for the interruption, your highness, but we cannot ask that of you. You have lost so much in one day, we can't begin to think what you and Uru must be going through, and the princes. I am surprised they haven't completely broken down after what they went through. They are strong... they get that from you, but they need you now more then ever before your highness. You leave the hunting to us my queen. Go and be with your sons, have a night of peace and rest with them your highness."

"Thank you Suka, I shall follow your advice and spend the evening with my sons. Have a good hunt my sisters," Sarabi said.

With that, the hunting party made their way out and Sarabi headed inside to comfort her sons once more.

**End of chapter two. Sorry for the wait. I'll admit, this may be a touchy scene, but I thought the story needed this tender moment. I hope to here your thoughts soon, be they positive comments or constructive criticism. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


End file.
